Chaos Unleashed (Kane Versus Nova)
A (mainly) non-canon battle between Nova, the goddess of magic and Kane, the son of Arodnap. CHAOS UNLEASHED It began in the depths of space and time in a barren wasteland devoid of life and consisting mainly of large chunks of floating debris in a sea of darkness - floating amidst the darkness is a small figure resembling a human boy with grey skin and large wings, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he looks over the area with boredom. "..dull.. dull.. dull.." he comments. "Suddenly, he hears another voice behind him, mimicking his own words as he speaks: "dull... dull... dull..." The boy smirks as he floats back a little "..who asked you?". "Nobody, of course." the voice said; as the boy turns around, he can see that the voice was that of a girl, whose entire form glowed green except for her eyes- one white, one black. "But I didn't like that... so I killed Nobody, and laughed while he died." The boy's smirk fades as he looks Nova over then comments "..oh.. and here I thought it was someone important.. no matter.." - he turns away and resumes floating, looking vaguely disappointed. "Someone Important?" the girl asked. "I killed that guy too. Hey, do you know what really irks me?" The boy yawns slightly then looks over to Nova, "..oh, I'm sorry.. you were talking.. I know it.. but all I heard was "blah blah blah"..". The girl suddenly leans forward and ruffles the boy's hair. "Why, that wasn't very nice, junior." she smirked. The boy's eyes glow brightly, as they do so the debris in front of the pair suddenly shatters and reforms, creating a large one-fingered salute out of debris: "..that's what I think of "playing nice".." he replies bluntly. The boy then shakes his head and finally looks back to the girl, "..also, I'm not as little as you'd imagine - see, I come from a special breed.. you may of heard of her.. her name was Arodnap..". "Arodnap... Arodnap... nope, doesn't ring any bells!" the girl said cheerfully. She claps her hands; the boy's crude construct comes to life and flicks him with it's giant stone finger. The boy simply absorbs the blow as the stone finger shatters upon impact with his form - he simply gives Nova a strangely cold look "..what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?". "Some real strange shit..." Nova retorted. "Alternate realities, time and space splitting apart, and apple pie." The boy shrugs and opens a portal above Nova's head, as he does so an oversized pie falls down from nowhere - "..exactly". A tendril extends from Nova's finger, lashing up, growing in size, and forming a fanged maw, which snaps the pie up in one gulp. The tendril retracts. "Mm... delicious..." Nova said. "It seems you know how to play the game..." The boy states "..that was no game.. it's not a party until people start to die.. mother wanted to end the multiverse in one fell sweep.. I have a better idea.. to destroy it individually.. one atom at a time if necessary.. you can join the dance if you want.. or you can stand in the corner and watch.. in the end it doesn't matter.. the Watchers.. they sing.. they sing.. the Watchers.. they dance.. they dance..". "Why, I never said anything about a party, now did I?" Nova retorted, cackling. "But what's this about the Watchers? You serve those old, decreppit, archaic fools? How sad... now THAT is dull..." The boy doesn't react to Nova, instead he shows a disturbing calm as he makes a motion - as he does so a portal opens beneath Nova's feet and several tendrils burst out and deliver a blow to her designed to send her tumbling backwards: "..who said you were invited? you don't see the bigger picture - which is why a Wisp was able to keep you prisoner for so long..". Nova is struck by the tendrils; but like the boy before, she simply absorbs the blow, while she responds: "The souls of Wisps are powerful things indeed... I should know... I created them..." Green tendrils begin to grow out of her back, merging together into wing-like structures, upon which numerous eyes and mouths open, randomly positioned. "And as for parties... I invite myself... 'cause it's never a party until I'm involved..." Category:Non-Canon Category:Brawls